The Great Mission
by RedTsundere879
Summary: Slade has unfrozen the brother hood. The rag doll team of villains have been trained by slade. With new weapons, magic, and people, this alliance is too much for even the Titans to handle. The fate rests on a team of 10 survivors, to rescue their friends. *All Titans included and a few oc's*
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Howdy Ho! Time to start my story. Btw, my characters in this have been put into custom teams. Titans Central, Titans West, Titans North, Titans East, and Titans South... Anyway take it away you two!**_

 _ **Jinx: Red does not own Teen titans**_

 _ **Kid flash: Except for Rocket, Danger, Mage (or Jenay in her oc story), Thalia, Utonium, Kit, Clementine, Valentine, and Trixy**_

 _ **Jinx: Might as well own them with all these oc's...**_

 _ **Red: Oh, shut it Jinx and say your part**_

 _ **Jinx: *monotone voice* please enjoy**_

 _ **Red: Gee, real enthusiastic jinx -_-**_

Metallic armor glided over buttons in the building in Paris. Steam rose throughout the building and the sounds of gasps and groans could be heard. A smile crept beneath the mask on his face. This could be a brilliant idea, he only needed to get these imbeciles to co-operate. Many voices could be heard echoing off the walls of the building. "W..What happened" A male voice asked through shivers. A stroke of realization hit the villains in the face like a splash of water. They had been beat, they had been beat by the titans. This left a bitter taste in their mouths, no matter how the could sugarcoat it, they had failed.

"You failed your mission... You were frozen" A robotic sounding voice boomed calmly from the front of the giant room. A hand reached through the now fading smoke, frantically grabbing for the person behind the voice. "Who is it! If it is ve titans i swear-" The woman began to yell. "You swear nothing" The metallic voice spoke calmly again side stepping the arm. "You could not defeat the Titans, You cannot defeat the titans, and you will never...defeat the titans". The villains hung their heads in shame, they knew this was true. No matter how much they wanted to believe they could defeat them, they'd always be 1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps behind.

A small boy wearing something that resembled a tech backpack stepped forward "So, did you just unfreeze us to insult us on our failures, or something more?" The man stepped off the podium to the middle of the floor. "Dear boy, I am not insulting you, I am merely reminding you of the past. As for why I am here, I'm going to fix your future." He took a deep breath "You see, I have had trouble taking on the titans as well, with more members... they could have anyone they wanted here at their finger tips. With a well trained army..." He eyed the villains who now seemed to take interest "we could take them down easily". A tall buff guy was the next to speak "So you need our help, who are you anyway?" he asked crossing his muscular arms. The brain now back on his rolling body rolled up to the man "I think I can answer that. He is Slade or Deathstroke, and he does not need our help... We need his". Slade smiled once again beneath his mask "Precisely."

 _ **A/N: Hope Ya liked it. Please comment and no flames plzzzz. I'll take kind criticism but no flames... Anyway, sorry for the short chapter... may the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**_


	2. A war begins

_**(A/N: Howdy Doody! I am back! I don't know if anyone has read this yet, but I had fun making it. I figured out my name was spelled Tsundre and it was supposed to be Tsundere... But enough about me, we have some guest stars here!**_

 _ **Kota Igarashi: What do you need me here for?**_

 _ **Red: For the Disclaimer**_

 _ **Rihito Hatsune: OH! OH! CAN I DO IT!**_

 _ **Red: No! It's Shiki's job!**_

 _ **Shiki Kurobane: Ugh, too much of a hassle, too sleepy!**_

 _ **Red: Hey, don't go to sleep here! Meguru come get him!**_

 _ **Meguru Kamui: *Halfway holding Shiki* U..Um... Red doesn't own teen titans, Argh! Shiki wake up!**_

 _ **Rihito Hatsune: *shoves them both off stage and takes the mike from Red* except the oc's mentioned in the first Chapter- AHH *Skiki grabs Rihito's leg***_

 _ **Red: Ahh, hold on... last time I invite you guys, definitely! ENJOY THE STORY!)**_

(2 years later, Titans Tower, Jump City)

"If I see one more wire, I'm gonna blow it to smithereens" Cyborg grumbled laying down on the couch. "I get you dude" Beastboy grumbled "I don't think my muscles can take anymore boxes." Raven floated in, Starfire who seemed to have broken no sweat behind her. "Beastboy, stop complaining... for one, Me, Star, and Robin were the only ones moving boxes... for two, you don't have any muscles" Raven pointed out rather bluntly. "Do too!" He yelled, jumping up on the couch and flexing with a smile, "And the ladies love em". Raven rolled her eyes and took a seat beside cyborg. "Okay Titans, settle down. I think it's time to relax a bit. I mean... almost all of our worst villains are frozen" Robin clapped his hands together. Little did he know, right under their noses, was a trained army of villains listening to their every conversation.

(Some where unknown)

"It is time" Slade was announcing to the villains, the wait was over. "They are all tired. Every last titan. This is when we will strike" He said, and seemed to be lost in thought for a second. Snapping back to position he began to yell out orders "Hive 5, Mallah, and Rouge to the Titans North". Nobody disobeyed, for this was the team with Kidflash and Jinx... and they wanted revenge. "Cheshire, Angel, Plasmus and overload, head for Titans East" The villains gave a small nod before flying off. "Cinderblock, Triton, Adonis, and Dr. Light, you are on Titans South. Punk Rocket, Mumbo, Killer Moth, Kitten, and Johnny Rancid..Titans West". Private Hive took a step forward "But, who will take on Titans Central, Sir?" He asked, genuinely curious. Slade chuckled a low laugh beneath his mask. "You will soon find out...won't you?".

(Titans North)

"Finally, a real team!" Kidflash said with a smile "only one teensy weeny problem...I'm the only boy!" "Aww cheer up" Valentine tried to encourage him. "You have to cheer up" Jinx stated "This is an unfamiliar place... There could still be evil around". A second after, a cracking sound came from the upstairs window. "What was that?" Kidflash asked zipping out of his chair. The glass gave way, and a seemingly stretchy arm dived into the tower. "Titans, watch out!" Jinx called to her new team. Valentine, Clementine, Utonium, and Mage flew to the left, while Jinx, Kidflash, and Kit dashed to the right. No sooner did the door burst open revealing the hive 5, and Mallah. "Okay, let's try this out... Titans Go!"

 **A/N: Hope ya liked it. Please review, may the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye ^_^**


	3. INTRUDER ALERT!

_**A/N: I WANT HER TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL IF MOMMA MEETS JESUSSS- Oh, Hola mi amigo's, Senorita Rojo aqui!**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash: Could you just speak English?**_

 _ **Red: LOOK! More guests! Now Do your roles!**_

 _ **Spike: U...Uh... R...Red does... n...not own the Teen T...Titans**_

 _ **Fluttershy: Don't be scared little dragon... this is only a writing they cant-**_

 _ **Red: *jumps on Fluttershy and looks around panicking* DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL**_

 _ **Apple Jack: Except The oc's mentioned in the prologue**_

 _ **Rarity: Enjoy!**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie: And stay safe around trains!**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle: *Face Hoof* Oh, Pinkie Pie...**_

 _(Titans Central Tower)_

As soon as the alarm went off, every titans groaned. "Who could that be?" Starfire asked floating into the air, alarmed ( **No pun intended, heh..heh...heh** ). "Probably Light again. That guy just doesn't know when to rest" Cyborg sighed, standing up, the rest of the titans following. "Not quite, Cyborg" A dark, metallic voice from behind sent a chill up the young hero's spine. "Slade" Robin growled, whipping around at a speed that would make The Flash proud. "Yes Robin, it is me... but I am not here alone" stepping aside, he revealed five people standing behind him. "No!" Starfire yelped, covering her mouth. "Dude..." Beastboy spoke next "It's"

 **(AND HERE IS WHERE WE WILL INSERT**

 **THE THEME SONG BECAUSE**

 **WHY**

 **NOT)**

"Sister" Starfire flew slightly forward first "How did you get out of...". "Jail" Blackfire sneered "Well, Sister Dear... After you banished me from Tamaran, I planned... For the day that I would finally get my revenge." She recited her voice getting louder. "As for how... I made a, well... Whats the word? Agreement with the Guards" a devilish smile spread across her face. Starfire did not want to know what she meant by this, hoping that nobody was harmed.

"Malchior" Raven growled angrily. "Hello My Raven, you're looking beautiful as always" he said calmly. "SHUT UP!" Raven pointed a long slim finger at him "You're Charms don't work on me". "They worked before..." he stated, crossing his arms. Raven sent him a glare that could make Batman cower in fear, which he only returned.

"Blood" Cyborg said, stretching the d for whatever reas- "What are you doing here". As Cyborg rudely interrupted Red's sentence, he stepped towards Brother Blood. "Ah, Cyborg. The most troublesome student I have ever had..." "Like I said, maybe you are just a lousy Teacher". Blood smiled a tiny bit "I have got a few new subjects for you to learn this time, some that will put you in your place".

Beastboy had his mouth hanging wide open at the person in front of him. ( **GUESS WHO)** "Terra?" He said as if it were a question. She kept her eyes on him, not saying a single word. "OH MY GOSH TERRA!" he said flinging himself at her. "Don't touch me" Terra warned pushing him back "I didn't come here for hugs, I came here to fight" she said pulling on her goggles. "Terra.. I don't understand" Beastboy said, stepping a bit closer. "That's because you don't have the brains too" She sneered, Raven would have chuckled, if she was not having a glare off with Malchior.

( **Lastly, Then Switching to different Titans in different places** ) Robin did not take his eyes off of the villain in front of him. "X" he muttered, "Kid" The teen sent back to him. Not anything else was said, but... "Titans-".

Blackfire flew at Starfire punching her through the wall, and then flew through the hole. Malchior grew Dragon Wings and flew at Raven, who retreated through the floor. "Terra..." Beastboy started, but was cut off. "I'm Done talking" She said making a giant boulder and knocking him through the window with a _WOOSH_. "BB!" Cyborg turned around to try to help his friend, when he felt a finger touch his shoulder, and then he was gone. "Just you and me kid" Red X said pulling out a Xarang (That's what its called?). Robin turned to the left, and right to see his friends and Slade were gone. "Seem's like it." He said pulling out his bo staff.

( _TOOOOO THE TRAINING ROOM)_

Starfire rubbed her head, and threw a bar bell off of her. "What's wrong Sister dear?" Blackfire walked in unfazed "Tired already". Starfire's hands lit up and she sent a barrage of Starbolts at Blackfire, making a huge puff of smoke. Starfire watched the puff of smoke, and when she did not see any signs of her sister attacking, she smiled brightly. A yelp came from her mouth, as two dark purple bolts plowed her in the stomach and sent her through the wall. "Come on, Sister" Blackfire mocked "I know you can do better than that". Both girls flew into the air, light facing dark. "So, bring it on".

 _(TOOOOO THE ROOF)_

A Black Raven soared through the roof, and turned into the hooded girl. Up the side of the roof, Malchior's feet landed on the floor. "Ah, my Raven. Why must we fight?" He asked sincerely. "I told you, I'm not listening to you're lies anymore" Raven pulled her hands out of her cloak and recited her famous words "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!". A tendril of darkness flew towards the man who sighed "As you wish...". Malchior flicked his hand out, and a flame went flying towards Raven. This surprised the girl, who stared frozen in horror as the burn of the fire reflected in her eyes.

 _(TOOOOO ONE OF THE MANY HALLWAYS)_

Cyborg fired his cannon at Brother Blood who stepped to the side casually. "You are to much brute strength Cyborg. This is why you need to be taught, you need smarts" Brother Blood tried to reason. "The only thing I need is you in prison" Cyborg yelled back, charging at brother blood, hand balled into a fist. "First Lesson. P.E" Brother blood yelled shooting out his Red magic, and knocking Cyborg through the Hallway Window. "Come on Cyborg. Fight me..." Brother Blood yelled through the broken window "You're not even trying".

 _(TOOOOO DA OUTSIDE)_

"Terra, please... I don't want to fight. I just want you back" Beastboy pleaded. "Aww, isn't that sweet" Terra said coldly, and sent a rock his way, knocking him into the ocean. Beastboy came back up, only to be crushed in the stomach by another rock. "Beating you is going to be easy if you let me toss you around like a piece of meat. At least give me a challenge" Terra laughed confidently. "I don't want to fight, I just want to talk" Beastboy tried to reason once again. Terra's grin turned into a frown "I told you I was DONE talking to you" she said loudly. Her eyes turned yellow, as she materialized a giant boulder over Beastboy's head. "Now get up and fight!" she didn't care about his feelings. Her job was to defeat him, not to talk.

 _(TOOOOO DA COMMON ROOM)_

To say Robin was losing would be an understatement. Whenever he would try to hit Red X with his bo staff, the teen would disappear and reappear behind him. Robin fell to the ground and looked up "Ngh, why are you here anyway! We have nothing for you to take!" Robin yelled as the villians boot crushed into his spine. "Don't you get it... We're a distraction. You're whole team of Titans, all around the world, are battling at this time and you don't even know it. Well, and we want to take you're team down too...". Robin's eyes (Er...mask?) widened in realization. "Back to HQ, I repeat, back to HQ" a voice sounded over Red X's earpiece. "Sorry Kid, we can talk more at HQ" Red X stated digging into his belt, looking for something. "NGH, you're not getting away with this" Robin yelled, the pain on his back beginning to become unbearable. "On the contrary, Robin" Slade's voice rang in his ears "We already have". Slade's foot collided with Robin's face, and the young boy became limp. "Geez, I was just going to tie him up..." Red X pointed out, holding the rope in his hand. "We need to start plan two... let's go". "Sure, you majesty" Red X, added sarcastically, picking up Robin and teleporting away. Slade grumbled at the less than flattering nickname. He could not stand the unsatisfying, arrogant, teen... but, they needed him. They would only have a bit longer before the Titans, were no more.

 _ **A/N: TAKESHI! Hope ya liked it, sure was fun writing. Next time you will find out the Ten Titans who are survivors. Some are oc's, most are not... No, one of them is not Robin... -_- Please Review, and comment! May the odds be ever in your favor, love Sunkist, and GOODBYE**_


	4. The 10 survivors

**A/N: Ello my duckies,** _**Red here! Time for another chapter... I don't like to keep you guys waiting!**_

 _ **Red: Take it away guys!**_

 ** _Patrick:_ _Uh... Mayonaise_**

 ** _Spongebob:_ _Red doe_** ** _s not own any of the Teen TItans_**

 ** _Squidward: Except the oc's in_** _**the**_ ** _first chapter... or whatever..._**

 ** _Sandy: Enjoy!_**

 ** _Mr Krabs: Do I get_ paid _for this?_**

 ** _Red: For what? You didn't do anything._**

 ** _Mr Krabs_** ** _: I asked if we got paid for this..._**

 **Red: _-_-_**

 _(Titans Central Tower)_

Raven groaned as she rubbed her head. "Robin..." she called out to the boy, yet nobody responded. "Starfi-" she started, but was cut off by a voice behind her. "They're not here" Beastboy said holding his arm, "They were taken".

( **For some reason I can't put dashes so... TIME PASS** )

Raven was able to fly her and Beastboy to one of their emergency bases close by. Nobody had thought to disable their communicators, so they sent out a message, telling the titans where they were. Beastboy lie on his back, while Raven healed his bruised stomach. "Terra... Really hurt you..." she said attempting small talk. "Yeah... I didn't want to fight her, Raven. I can't believe she was so against me." He said sadly. Raven let out a small 'mhmm' and handed Beastboy his shirt. "I'm done, you're all fixed up" Raven said with a small smile. "Thanks" Beastboy added, smiling back at her.

"Uhh.. Did we miss something?" a female voice asked, as a male voice snickered quietly in the background. Both Raven and Beastboy shot up and looked towards the two people. There stood Kidflash and Jinx, looking quite disheveled. "Dudes!" Beastboy yelled, "I thought we were the only ones!". "Not exactly" another female voice came up. "Nobody can take me down" a cocky male voice added. The two voices were indetifed as... "Bumblebee... Speedy" Raven let out a small sigh, at least a few people were okay. "Yeah... Once we find them...they are going to pay for messing with the Titans East." She vowed triumphantly.

"Count me in!" a peppy female voice yelled. "Will you stop yelling" an almost monotone male voice asked. "Kole and Danger" Beastboy added "Anyone else".

"Well I'm sorrryyy we couldn't come sooner. Being attacked made us forget about the welcoming party. Gee, I'm sorry, did we miss the present opening?" Argent sarcastically remarked, while Rocket was behind her doing a peace sign.

"There is 10 of us! That's great!" Beastboy practically yelled. A banging on the door interrupted his cheers. "Who is that?" Kole asked, stepping slightly behind speedy. "A knock, knock joke..." Danger said rolling his eyes. "Ohh!" Rocket yelled "I know how this goes.. Who's there?" He yelled again. Argent gave him a look as her hands lit up with her red magic. "You're an idiot" she muttered stepping back. "You're an idiot whoooo?" he asked. Raven looked at the door and saw it was going to break, "Guys! Move!" she yelled. "You're an idiot, guys move? I don't get it" Rocket scratched his head as Argent pulled him to the side. The door burst open as something flew inside the base. "It's a bomb! We need to get out of here" Bumblebee yelled.

The door was shut and Beastboy tried to open it, yet it did not budge. "It's blocked" he yelled punching it. "Guys.." the explosion muffled Kidflash's words, and covered the whole room in smoke and fire.

 _ **A/N: Hope ya enjoyed it! I love this story. Please review and comment. Next time, the explosion! May the odds be ever in your favor, love YouTube, and good bye!**_


	5. The Explosion

_**A/N: Oi, everyone! Red here! I just saw inside out, I loved it! For that… HERE ARE OUR GUEST STARS!**_

 _ **Disgust: What kind of story is this anyway? Is it gross? I swear if it's gross I'm leaving this right now…**_

 _ **Fear: Is it a scary? Oh no, I'm gonna faint!**_

 _ **Anger: Red does not own any of the teen titans, which makes me angry! *fire erupts in head***_

 _ **Sadness: Except the oc's mentioned in the first chapter… man, it makes me sad that she doesn't get the whole thing *cries in corner***_

 _ **Joy: ENJOY! (Excited much?)**_

The fire spread to no prevail. It all seemed to group in the middle of the floor. "What the-"Raven started, but before her sentence could end the floor began to crumble and fall. This sent all 10 titans tumbling through a large hole, in fits of screaming terror. Bumblebee grabbed Speedy, and mustered enough strength to flap her wings and fly. "Okay, those who can fly, grab somebody who can't, and fly back up" she yelled.

Kidflash, who was falling in a daze, sped his feet up, grabbed Jinx, and ran up the side of the wall. Argent took flight, and grabbed a distressed Kole. Rocket and Danger could both fly themselves up. Beastboy morphed into a humming bird, and flew up.

Raven tried to control her powers to fly, but nothing happened. "What? Azarzath, Metrion, Zenthos!" she yelled, trying to catch herself with a platform. Once again… nothing happened. "Beastboy!" she yelled, as she plummeted into the dark abyss.

Beastboy heard the girl's cries and yelled back "RAVEN!" Without a second thought he flew after the girl at top speed as a pterodactyl. Raven could see the ground and was for sure it was all over. Once her eyes were shut, she felt a woosh of air on her cheeks. Then heard her name being called.

"Raven?" Beastboy called her name, "What happened… why didn't you use your powers?" he asked her, concerned. She opened her eyes to find herself propped up against a tree. "Whatever it was that Slade threw, it channeled out my powers" she explained "He knew I could catch you all without a second though". 'Then why did it not channel out their flight' she couldn't help but think to herself.

Snapping out of her daze, Raven turned to the other 8 titans "Are you all okay?" she asked. Kole was sitting on the ground looking traumatized, while Bumblebee tried to calm her down. Kidflash held Jinx to his chest, protectively, while she breathed heavily. Speedy and Rocket looked absolutely fine. Argent had her head against a tree, and her eyes closed. Danger was really pale, and looked a bit sick.

"Definition of okay?" Danger mumbled, lying on the ground. "Wow, never thought you of all people would be scared off falling" Raven exclaimed, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Motion… Sickness" he mumbled once again.

Bumblebee stood with a sigh, and turned towards Raven and Beastboy. "What's the plan, boss?" she asked. Raven's eyes widened. "You're letting us lead?!" Beastboy sputtered out. Bumblebee usually liked to take control, when she let someone else lead, it was too big an opportunity to pass up. "I mean…" Argent started "You are better suited. You know more about Slade then most of us". "So true, and if it happens to be a villain only seen in a particular Titans group, they can take over" Kole added, now coming out of her traumatized state. "So, what's first on the agenda" Rocket asked, adjusting the glove on his left hand ( _ **Will only get this if you have played Meguru's story on '10 days with my devil'. If not, then you will find out later**_ ). Beastboy stepped forward "Okay, we have to rescue our friends. We don't know where they are take, but I have a hunch we can find out" he stated, punching his hand into his other palm. "There will probably be fights along the way. It will be hard to defeat them with their new skills, but we all can work together to do it" Raven added, floating up.

"Wow, you've already got a leader, you're not as ragdoll as I thought" a female voice all too familiar said. "You owe me ten buckssss…. Another voice, that sounded like a deranged girl came out. ( _ **Another OC, get ready**_ ) Into view came Mumbo, Kitten, Terra, a girl with a black hair, and Cheshire.

"Who's she?" Beastboy asked, looking toward the girl. She was absolutely terrifying. Her eyes were big and black, she had stiches all the way down the sides of her arms and legs, as well as her mouth to her neck. She wore a short black dress, with white tights, and black dress shoes. "She's Voodoo" Bumblebee spoke up. "Voodoo?" Raven asked, eying the girl. "Yep" Speedy added "The power to manipulate things to her aid. We're taking her". Bee grabbed Speedy, and they flew at the girl, knocking her off of her podium.

"I'm taking Cheshire" Jinx said darkly, shooting a hex at the assassin. "I'll go with" Raven followed after the pink haired girl, breaking Cheshire's podium.

Kidflash eyed Kitten, then flung himself at the girl. Kitten, noticing this, wrapped her whip around his leg and electrocuted him. "I'll go after Kitten with you Kidflash" Kole got beside him "I'll protect you from the whip, and you can hit her with me."

Mumbo cackled loudly "Mumbo Jumbo!" He yelled, then disappeared. He reappeared behind Danger and Argent. "Ahh, I bet you kids love carnivals, so let's go have some fun" He yelled, at the two Titans who gulped nervously.

Terra looked down at Beastboy and Rocket. "Guess it's just me and you two" She growled, her eyes glowing yellow. "This will be fun".

 _ **A/N: Oped yah like it. The fights will happen in the next chapter. All I can say to not spoil it is, poor, poor, Danger. Anyway… May the odds be ever in your favor, don't eat soggy waffles, and goodbye!**_


	6. The Fight, part 1

_**A/N: Chelloooo! Red here! I was just watching try not to laugh, and I failed every time. I'm so giggly. Any…way… guest, star, time!**_

 _ **Caspar Lee: Red does not own any of the Teen Titans.**_

 _ **Skydoesminecraft: Or any of the youtubers mentioned**_

 _ **Red: Sky…. How could I own you? That was not your li- ugh whatever!**_

 _ **Kpopp: Except the oc's mentioned in the prolougeeeeee…..**_

 _ **Ihascupquake: ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

 _ **Red: What it with you guys and stretching your letters?**_

 _ **Kpopp: It's a YouTube thingggggg!**_

 _ **Red: Okay then…**_

 _(With Speedy, Bee, and Voodoo)_

Bee was trying her best to keep up with Voodoo, hold Speedy, and dodge the various things Voodoo was manipulating. A flying tree went their way, hitting Bumblebee to the ground. Being quick on his feet Speedy shot, an arrow that made a pillow looking thing. "Going down so easily?" Voodoo asked. "Full of pride as always, eh Voodoo" Speedy spit on the ground, and loaded an arrow. After a lot of time they figured it was no use. Everything they sent, was shot back at them. After being hit for the millionth time, Bumblebee got an idea. "Speedy! We need to get back to the others" she yelled beginning to run. "Where do you think you're going?" Voodoo cackled, and vines tied their hands behind their back. "Come back here" she yelled, making the vines begin to pull them back. "Run forward! We have to get to the others" Bumblebee yelled determined to escape the villains grasp.

 _(With Jinx, Raven, and Cheshire)_

Cheshire ran forward and jabbed her knife at Jinx. Jinx dodged, but was kicked across the ground. Raven chanted her words and the knife was smashed. "Argh, spoil sport" Cheshire grumbled, pulling out an extra knife, and jabbing at Raven. She was so occupied with Raven, she did not see Jinx hex her in the back. Cheshire flew to the ground, due to the two heroes. 'I have to get rid of one of them' she thought to herself. She pulled herself up into a fighting stance, 'but which one'.

 _(With Kidflash, Kitten, and Kole)_

Kole and Kidflash had got into a good rhythm of dodging, then fighting. Until… "AIIIEEEEE" Kitten wrapped the whip around Kole and sent her flying through the trees. "Let's fight fair" she said looking down at Kidflash. She wrapped the whip around him and sent a giant watt of electricity, making him yell out in pain. This reminded him of the level 4 containment field. "How are you going to fight when you don't have the girl to protect you?" she cackled letting out another watt of electricity.

 _(With Danger, Mumbo, and Argent)_

"Ahahaha, you love carnivals, right?" Mumbo asked. Both hero's looked at him questionably. "The girl will be in the carnival" Argent found herself inside a colorful cage. "The boy will be doing some magic tricks" Danger found himself in something incased in glass, that was unfamiliar. "Now, Mumbo Jumbo" Argent found herself seeing a Tiger on the other side, and power inhibitors on her arms. "This girl will fight a Hungry Tiger, with no powers! And she will not get out, unless she defeats it". Danger turned around and noticed that there were a lot of fake horses on sticks. "Oh! Please no…" he groaned realizing where he was. His feet were chained to the floor, and he had power inhibitors on. "The boy will have to unchain his feet, on the fastest carousel known to man… if he does not succeed the water will come from those shoots and he will probably drown". "What?" They asked at the same time. "Mumbo Jumbo!" the tiger pounced at Argent and the carousel began to spin.

 _(With, Rocket, Beastboy, and Terra)_

"Terra, please…I just wanna talk" Beastboy pleaded with her. Her eyes turned yellow, and two pillars knocked both Rocket and Beastboy in the air. "I have a feeling she does not want to talk." Rocket grumbled in annoyance. "She'll come around" Beastboy replied, turning into a humming bird, only to be knocked through the air again. A spark of lightning crushed the rock Terra stood on, leaving her falling to the ground. Beastboy came running back as a wolf, and turned back to a human, to see Terra lying on the ground, eyes shut. "Dude! What did you do?" He asked running up to Terra. Her eyes turned yellow and a giant rock lifted, shooting big gusts of air, and mounds of dust towards the boys. Beastboy flew back a bit, while Rocket fell to the ground coughing. This was not going to be easy.

 _ **A/N: This time I actually have something important to say, the inhibitors are like small bracelets. Not similar to the ones Starfire wore in the episode GO! That's why Argent can't smash the Tiger in the head with them. Also, the ones Mumbo has, have an enchant, where they are super hard to get off. Anyway, may the odd be ever in your favor, a goodbye!**_


	7. The Fight, part 2

**A/N: Oh, Hey there *sits down big book* Red Here... This chapter is a bit tragic… or not tragic, just a lot of people get hurt...**

 **Percy. J: Red… does not own the Teen Titans or Percy Jackson**

 **Piper: She does own the oc's mentioned in the prologue**

 **Leo: Enjoy!**

 **Mr. Omar: So, tragic *shakes head***

 **Red: How did you get in here! Security!**

 _(With Kidflash, Kitten, and Kole)_

Kole was running as fast as she could, when she got there she saw Kidflash being electrocuted. Kole thought fast 'that could kill him!' was one that came to her mind. Without a thought, her bare hands grabbed the high voltage whip and yanked its hold on Kidflash. Kole let out a yelp as the power went to her, and she converted to Crystal and sent the waves towards Kitten. With a cry Kitten was thrown down from her moth, and defeated. Kole fell to the ground unconscious.

(With Raven, Jinx, Cheshire, Danger, Rocket, Beastboy, Argent, Mumbo, and Terra)

Terra had trapped Rocket in this rock looking room. "What is th-" The walls and ceiling began moving in before he could finish his sentence. "Uh, Oh" he groaned. It would only be a matter of minutes before he was crushed. "Beastboy, you gotta take down Terra" he yelled, desperately trying to get his friend to hear him.

He peaked out a crack to see if he could see Beastboy, instead he saw Cheshire, seemingly taken down holding what looked like a gun. What worried him was that, Raven was turned around healing an unconscious, thinking Cheshire was defeated. "Beastboy, get Raven!" he yelled. This warning fell on deaf ears. Rocket was behind a rock… Beastboy heard 'Beastboy, get Terra!' "No! She will come around! You don't know her like I do!" He yelled back. "Not Terra! Raven!" he yelled again, slightly more agitated. "Not likely?!" Beastboy growled "I'll show you".

Danger was so pale he looked like a ghost. "I'm too dizzy to even see the chains" he looked up. Maybe Dizzy, he could see the gun and Raven, outside of the glass. He banged on the glass as hard as he could, only attracting Argent. "What is it, I'm a bit busy" she asked, the Tiger had her hair in its mouth. "Tell Beastboy, to help Raven" Danger yelled, so dizzy he felt like he was going to pass out. "I can't hear you!" Argent yelled back trying to hit the Tiger in the head. Danger fell to his knees, not having the strength to yell louder than that, he pointed at Raven.

Argent saw exactly what was going on. Through the bars she yelled "Beastboy! Forget Terra! Help Raven". "Huh, Raven!" he yelled, ditching Terra and trying his best to run. It was too late… Cheshire shot at Raven's shoulder, and she fell to the ground, with a pained yell.

"Good work…" Slade's voice came over Cheshire's intercom "Everybody, fall back". The villains disappeared, leaving the hurt heroes, alone.

 **(A tiny time pass** _)_

Raven stood up after about 10 second, and looked at Beastboy. "Raven are you alright. I'm soo sorry… I should have been listening" Beastboy said teary eyed. "I'm fine, what kind of bullet was that" Raven asked Speedy. Speedy's eyes widened "It channels out you're powers, only temporary. You will be out of the game for a bit. Raven sighed with relief "That's a relief, is everyone okay?" she asked… dumb question.

Kole was lying on her back still unconscious, while Jinx ran her hand through Kidflash's hair. Bumblebee had a gash on her forehead, and her right wing was bent a little. Speedy had various bruises and cuts, but he was fine otherwise. Jinx had been healed, while Raven's shoulder still hurt a bit. Argent had many bite marks up her arms, and a scratch on her face. Danger was lying on the ground, occasionally muttering things. Rocket hurt his knuckle and his foot, from kicking and punching the wall, trying to get Beastboy to hear him. Beastboy… Beastboy's heart was broken. For falling for Terra's love, for not listening to his friend, and for letting Raven get hurt. He guaranteed this will be the last time, he tried to talk to terra.

"Were camping out here" Raven ordered her team. "None of us are fit to walk right now". She eyed them and sighed, "We need a game plan, and we have to hold our own against them". "Cold…" Danger muttered, rolling onto his back and shutting his eyes. "What?" Raven asked. "It's going to get cold soon…" he finished. Raven growled under her breath, he was right. Winter was approaching, this would make things much harder. They could already feel the chill in the air.

"Get some rest" Raven muttered "We'll discuss the cold in the morning".

 _ **A/N: They will survivvveeee! That was fun writing. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the first night. May the odds be ever in your favor, face desk, and adios!**_


	8. The first morning

**A/N: Rerro! Red rere! Time to have some funnnnn! Let's do thiiiissssssss!**

 **Stanley. Y: Did you just wake up?**

 **Red: Whyyyyy, Stanleyyyy Yelnatttttsssss!?**

 **Stanley. Y: Because you're really hyper…**

 **Red: I ammm not *hits Stanley in the head with a shovel***

 **X-ray: Red does not own Teen Titans**

 **Magnet: Except the oc's mentioned in the prologue, yo!**

 **Zero: Enjoy…**

 **Red: *pinches Zero's cheeks* Zero, you're soo cuteeeee!**

( _A bit of a time pass, it is now dark out_ )

Beastboy let out a sigh as he gazed at the stars. The view from the tree he sat on gave him the best view he could get. "Couldn't sleep?" Beastboy jumped slightly at the voice behind him. "Thinking" he inquired, turning to the petite pink haired girl. "About?" Kole asked, sitting beside him. "I was just thinking... Ravens better to lead us on her own. You guys don't need me as well" he sighed, and looked up at the sky again.

They sat in silence for a second. "Who lead the team of 5 to defeat the brotherhood?" Kole suddenly asked. Beastboy kept his head looking up "But, I-". Kole stood up right in front of him "Who?" she asked him. "I did…" Beastboy hung his head low. "Come on, you can do this" Kole got him to stand up. "Go look off the other side of this tree" she said, pointing. Beastboy reluctantly looked down at the other 8 sleeping teens.

Kole came up beside him "There is 10 teens here. With Raven out of the game, we need somebody who can believe in themselves to lead" she whispered. "Then you should let somebody else lead" Beastboy turned around and crossed his arms. "Beastboy listen to yourself! You are the best one of us to lead. Even Bumblebee told you. Are you gonna stand up and do something, or stand here wallowing in your own sorrows?" Kole asked, glaring. "How am I gonna lead a whole team if I let Raven get shot!" he whispered harshly.

"So, that's what's got you down?" she asked. Beastboy gave a nod, and croaked out "Next time it could be a real bullet. It could go through any place besides the shoulder, and it could be any one of us. I can't let this happen again". Kole sighed and began to go back down the tree. "Beastboy remember. We need a leader to tell us where to go, and what to do. We can take care of ourselves, and we have each other's backs. We will stumble and fall, but we have to keep going on" she gave him a soft look. "Goodnight" she finished, climbing down. Beastboy remembered the speech, as he gazed at the stars again.

( _Teen Time Pass, GO!_ )

"Beastboy, wake up!" a voice yelled. Beastboy opened his eyes to see somebody in front him. "Is it breakfast time, Cyborg?" he asked in a daze. "Cyborg!" he felt something hit him in the head "Who are you calling Cyborg". The daze cleared and he relized it was Bumblebee. "Oh crud, sorry Bee! It was a mistake, honest" he tried to explain. "Yeah sure, mistake a bumblebee for a robot. I see the resemblance" she grumbled "Just come on".

Beastboy came down the tree, to see the titans in better shape than yesterday. Kole was looking at Speedy who was lying down with stars around his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the two Titans. "Well..." Argent came up behind him "Kole claimed she saw a cocopa- whatcha ma-callit. So, Speedy told her he'd believe it when he saw it, and… Kole dropped it on him". Beastboy's eyes widened "KOLE ACTUALLY FOUND COCOPANELIES!?" "Heavens no Beastboy! Are you stupid? It was just a round rock from our fight yesterday, caked in dust." Argent said. "Sorry Speedy, I was sure I was right this time!" Kole apologized, snapping her fingers. "Hey Beastboy I hea-" Raven started, when a scream echoed throughout the Trees.

"It came from Jump, should we check it out?" Kidflash asked. Beastboy noticed all eyes were on him, and he gulped to moisten his dry throat. "Well, it could be somebody in trouble. A bad guy or 2, maybe they know something about where the other titans are" he looked around at the titans nervously. He realized they were all staring at him still. "Is their something in my teeth?" he asked, scratching at his tooth. "Sound off boss" Jinx voiced everyone's thoughts sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, Titans Go!" Beastboy yelled beginning to run. 'I could get used to that' he thought to himself.

"C'mon you crud munchers. You could do better than that" an annoying voice rang throughout the place. ( **very, very, very, very, very, very, *we get it*** **annoying** ) Jinx paled and stopped running. "I...I thought we defeated them" Jinx stuttered out. "Barely" Kidflash muttered. "Time for our revenge, children" Madame Rouge laughed, sending a long slender hand towards him.

 _ **A/N: KYOGAAAA! Hopeeee Yaaa likkkeeeddd itttttttt! Please revieww. May the oddds be evah in your favor, if you see Zero tell him I'm gonna find him, and goodbyeeeeee!**_


	9. An Inner Demon Returns

**A/N: Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love! I loveee Ouran Highschool (They will be talked about later) Yet, they are not my special guests... Not today. Btw, sorry for the late update, we've been traveling and I have not had much time. So lets get into it!**

 **Red: Maybe you guys will behave better...**

 **Nagito: Hello! Ah! I'm not even in costume *starts putting on a robin costume***

 **Haruthito: I like you're style! *has on a starfire costume***

 **Red: Oh, dear god no! There are children here! *covers eyes***

 **Hiro: REDDY does not own Teen Titans...**

 **Takeshi: She does own the oc's that she made...**

 **Dui: Enjoydelalay!**

 **Hiro: *drops Ketchup bottle, and it splats open***

 **Dui: *Grabs hammer and chases us all* KETCHUP ATTACK!**

 **Red: Okay, I'm done! I'm just done! *ducks behind a gasoline truck by a campfire* wait... *awesome explosion***

Dodging the arm kidflash zipped back to his standing position. "The Hive 5, ready for more?" Kidflash asked, cocky as usual. "If WE were so bad at fighting YOU, how come you and Jinx are the only 2 left?" See-more asked, wagging his finger. "I shocked you speechless" he added, for once Kidflash was... quiet. It was very weird to the other titans, they had got stronger! "Enough Chit-Chat, lets just squash them" Mammoth commented, balling a fist and raising it. Instead of acting out, the Titans all huddled together, confusing the Hive.

"Okay, it seems Madame Rouge has dissapeared, probably just called her for backup. So, Bumblebee and Rocket are taking gizmo. You both have sort of Electricity. I'm taking Mammoth by myself. Jinx and Kidflash you can take Seemore, because I know you are dying to. Kole and Speedy, take on Kid Wykkyd, you could figure out something. Danger and Argent, you take on Billy Numerous." Raven was quite proud of Beastboy. He had made teams for each Hive Member, and with reason. "Titans, Go" all Titans split up towards their different villians.

( _WITTTTHHHHHHHHH Jinxy and_ KF _)_

Seemore transformed his Eye into a black lazer and shot it towards Kidflash. Kidflash dodged it by zipping to the left, and running forward trying to catch his head. "To slow oof-" forgetting Jinx was there, Seemore fell onto his stomach due to a hex to the back. Trying to get back up and renew himself, he once again fell to the ground, from Kid Flash. Getting back up Seemore realized both Jinx and Kidflash were not in sight. A woosh of air behind him made him realize Kidflash was very far behind him, running at him. He gave a chuckle and turned his lens to red "You move at a fast pace, but your brain is very slow" Seemore said to himself. He had misjudged where Kidflash was, what a foolish move. He turned around and before he could shoot, Kidflash crushed his fist into Seemore's stomach. "Ah, your gonna pay for that" Seemore began, but his vision shaded. Jinx flipped in the air, and landed a kick into Seemore's helmet, knocking it off. "If YOU were so good at fighting US, how come you got taken down" Kidflash laughed.

 _(Witharido Bee and Rocket)_

Gizmo pulled out his spider legs and jabbed them towards the two teens with great force. They both dodged, sending Gizmo into a laughing fit. "You Titans are weak compared to us.. Heh, this is gonna be ea-" Gizmo's spider contraption was knocked to the ground by a white wolf. Rocket returned back to his normal form and shook out both of his fists. "Okay then, we'll show you crud munchin Titans whose boss" Gizmo yelled proudly. While Gizmo was occupied, Bumblebee was in her tiny form, riding his backpack. She pulled out her stingers, and began to shoot at a loose piece of metal. The metal broke off, and Bumblebee began to pull out bunches of wires. "Gahhh!" Gizmo went down, wires flipping back and forth as his backpack rocketed into the sky. Bumblebee grabbed him by his shirt and laughed at his grumbling about the Titans.

 _(Withacado Kole and Speedy)_

Kid Wykkyd swiped his cape at Kole who turned into Crystal. Expecting her to run in her crystal form ( **remember he has never fought her** ) he ran into a portal. Yet, once he tried to run out of his portal, an exploding arrow shot him back into it. He materialized in front of Kole, who pushed him back in. Frantically trying to stop the ping pong portal match, Kid Wykkyd summoned a portal randomly. He found himself in front of speedy, who shot him with a gray tipped arrow, with a small red light on the side. He found himself cuffed, and not able to teleport. "I bet you would be saying, Crap... You know, if you could talk... can you talk, I don't know..." and on went Kole.

 _(Withoro Danger and Argent)_

Billy multiplied by 80 and looked down at the two titans. "I'm Billy Numerous. No, I am. You'll just have to figure" all 81 of them said at the same time. The 2 titans looked around nervously. "If we count out the real Billy, the others will disappear" Argent yelled aloud over all the cackling Billys. "How would we figure that out?" Danger asked her. "I've got a plan. I heard if you kill or seriously injure one Billy, the others will all have to be take-" Argent couldn't even finish her sentence as they were engulfed in Billys. A clone came at Argent, and she jumped at him landing a swift kick to his mouth. This didn't seem to do much. Knowing she needed to injure one, she grabbed her plasma and began to engulf the Billy into it. Like a boa constrictor, she wrapped the plasma around him and began to squeeze it. The Billy soon began to lose air and a few of his bones were crushing too. Billy took in his clones, to keep one from being killed showing where he was. Before he could re-clone, Danger knocked him out.

 _(With (Haruthito: shhhhhh There are lions in the couches) Um... Beastboy)_

Beastboy was getting his butt handed to him. Mammoth plowed him in the ribs with his Elbow and crushed a few of his rib bones. Beastboy yelled out in pain clutching his side and falling to the ground. Mammoth smirked and advanced towards Raven. "Stay back" she warned, putting out her fists. Mammoth laughed "You're useless without your powers. Meaning I can take you and get a big reward from the boss" he said with a smile. Mammoth grabbed her cloak and began to pull her towards him. "Stop!" Raven yelled swatting towards him. "Leave her alone" Beastboy seeing Raven's desperation, his eye turned a golden color ( **Lala: Eh oh** ). Mammoth turned around ready to take on Beastboy, but his eyes widened in shock in fear. Behind him stood a green creature much taller than him, snarling at him. With a roar, the monster punched mammoth far into the ground leaving a huge crater. He jumped into the crater, on top of mammoth and began clawing, and biting at his face and various other body parts. "Stop P..please" mammoth pleaded between his cry's of pain. Beastboy landed his last blow knocking Mammoth unconscious, and ran over towards Raven. Soon as he was by her, the creature turned back into Beastboy, who collapsed on her shoulder, gasping for air. Before Raven could start to ask her question, Beastboy stuck his hand in the air "I..I'm fine, just dizzy" he muttered. "Um, great job..." a voice said from behind the two Titans. Beastboy turned around horrified to see the other Titans staring at him with wide eyes. This was going to be a heck of a lot to explain.

 **A/N: Kiss, Kiss, did you like it. Okay, so I will be starting a new story/series, called 'Ask _' the _ is for different category. Our first guests will be the Teen Titans so, I will need some, questions, dares, truths, things to react to, or even games to play. I will take any character from Teen Titans, and your name will be mentioned (if you want). I am not ending this story, and I will pick the stuff randomly from the comments. Btw, could somebody P.M me if my reviews are off/ how I can fix it. That is all, may the odds be ever in your favor, sorry for taking a bit of time to update, and goodbye!**


	10. Comforting Beastboy

**A/N: *speeds by in car* HIGUYSREDHERELETSGETONWITHTHESTORY,WOOOO**

Beastb-

 **A/N:**

 **America: You're forgetting something.**

 **Red: Crap, I was trying to avoid you guys.**

 **France: Red, does not own Teen Titans, yet she does own a stuffed toy she sleeps with...**

 **Russia: She also owns her ocs, and a nightlight.**

 **Italy: PASTA!**

 **America: See, was that so bad...**

 **Red: Kill me now...**

Beastboy brushed his tongue against the blood on his teeth and shuddered. The metallic taste almost made him want to hurl. This was not the only reason he felt sick to his stomach. The Beast, it had been years since the incident, he had just figured it was not inside him any more. After The Beast decided to come up so many years ago, the Titans still talked to him, but they seemed more alert. As if they knew The Beast would take over, treat me as it's puppet as it did before. Yet, the topic was dropped over many years. First came Starfire, than Cyborg, Raven, and Robin last. It was nothing more than a memory, everything was back to normal. Nobody remembered that they had not completely gotten rid of the pest, he still lurked inside of Beastboy, and waited for the exact time. Where there were 10 titans left on Earth, 8 of which had no idea about The Beast. Beastboy realized something as quick as the thought left his head. What if the Titans didn't want him to be their leader anymore? Raven would surely be on that band wagon knowing what The Beast was capable of. Another thought popped up again. When we find the Titans, are they going to be told of what happens? What if he gets locked away, What if Robin takes away his communicator? The Titans were his family, all he had left. Beastboy felt his breath quicken at the thought of losing another family.

Raven looked over at Beastboy. He looked to be hyperventilating, his heart rate was extremely high. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gazed into his forest green eyes. He must have been really upset about this beast thing. Raven was quite upset with herself for a different reason concerning the subject. She sensed that The Beast was still there, she had known it for about 6 years now. She had never thought he would rise again, so she kept it to herself. She never reminded anyone of it in fear of hurting Beastboy's feelings. She now realized not telling him caused more hurt than if she would've told him. They had found a small vacant shop, all the customers in the shop had evacuated the scene once the hive appeared. Beastboy currently stood in the bathroom straitening up, the others ( **Not Including Raven** ) tried to comprehend what had just happened. "W..w..w" Argent stuttered out, breaking the quiet in the room. "I think she means, What was that?" Bumblebee translated towards Raven. "Okay" she took a deep breath "I'll tell you the story of The Beast".

 **-Dun Dun Dun Dun Story- Dun Dun Dun Dun Time lapse-  
** "Wow" Kole muttered "Must've been hard knowing you can turn into a rampaging beast at any time." Raven looked towards the bathroom door anxiously, she wondered why Beastboy was still in there. Jinx caught her wondering eye "You're wondering if Beastboy is alright?" she asked a startled Raven. "I'll go check on him" she exited the room, Raven staring at her.

 _ **Jinx POV**_ _ **(POV Means point of view if you didn't know, my first one for this story in fact)**_

I felt nauseated as I entered the bathroom. It smelled terrible, the odor blocking out any hope of clean air that wished to come through the ventilation. Plus, it was hot, like a humid heat. I didn't know how Beastboy stayed in here for so long... Where was he anyway? I figure I wouldn't be in here long, he had to be around here somewhere, right? I caught sight of a small animal in the corner of my eye and saw what looked like a small green kitten curled in a tight ball. "Beastboy?" I asked mentally punching myself for the stupid question, what other green cats wandered around Jump. Actually, I don't know. This is not my home anymore, I live with Titans North. I smiled slightly remembering my days as a villain, remembering the joy I caught when stealing something. Wait, no! Bad Jinx! You're good now! This made my smile widen more. Me and the Titans did have some fun times, they were like a family. My eyes squinted a bit in sadness at that word. Family? The hive were my first family, though dysfunctional. I wouldn't call my birth parents family. More like a struggling mother and a cursed daughter. Though people thought villains were just low life criminals, they could make the best family you would ever want.

"Oh, Jinx... I didn't see you there" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Beastboy who had transformed back into himself. He had a weak smile, yet tear streaks ran down his face and his eyes were red and puffy. "Raven told everybody, didn't she" he asked, his voice cracking a little bit. All I could do was nod at the broken looking Beastboy. "Everybody must hate me now" he frowned and his eyes teared up once again. "Look um.. I'm not a very comforting person, but..." I really didn't know what to say. Through my life I was always around very tough people. I never needed to comfort anyone, nobody ever needed to comfort me. I got through everything alone, now standing here and having to comfort a person was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I decided to sit down on the sticky, wet, floor beside him, no matter how disgusting it was. "Look, you made a mistake once and that resulted in The Beast, and that will never change." He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, and tears started to fall. Oops, that didn't help at all, stupid Jinx. "What I'm trying to say is, just because you did something that was bad, it doesn't make YOU bad. Just because you are a villain it doesn't mean you can't be a hero. Everyone has an inner demon, weather a full on Beast or their past, you have to jump over that obstacle." I think it was finally working, good Jinx! "I was sent in here because we are all worried about you. Nobody is going to look at you differently because of this. I bet all of them have something similar or worse. Now, get up... Clean your face off, and be that big strong leader we know you can be. Plus, If you stay in here any longer you'll pass out from air poising." He gave a small laugh, I made him laugh. My comforting skills are on top notch today.

I exited the bathroom thinking back to my past. I've always gone through everything on my own. I never thought I would need a shoulder to cry on, and hand to hold, or someone to share a laugh with. I think I've finally learned that I don't have to stand alone anymore.

 **A/N: We had a little bit about Jinx's past. Throughout this story you will learn more about all the characters and at least 1 POV for all of them. Now, May the odds be ever in your favor, GO WATCH JOEY GRACEFFA, and goodbye.**


	11. Searching Through Towers

**A/N: *drinks coffee* Oh, Hai Red here... *takes a sip* Btw, the POV's were generated randomly by a make your own spin wheel. I didn't just randomly pick them. If you don't believe me, I used Wheel Decide, you can look it up on google.**

 **Tamaki: Is that commoners coffee, it is delicious.**

 **Mori: mmm**

 **Red: *SLURRRPPPP***

 **Haruhi: Red does not own Teen Titans, Ouran Highschool, or Commoners Coffee**

 **Red: *SLURRRPPPP***

 **Hikaru and Kaoru: She does own the oc's she made...**

 **Red: *SLURPPPPPPPP***

 **Kyoya: STOP THAT!**

 **Red: ...Slurp...Slurp...**

 **Hunny: Enjoy!**

 **( Beastboys Pov)**

My head popped out from behind the door as I looked into the convenient store. Most of the Titans heads were turned up to the front of the room, going through things and what not. Raven was looking through a...book? It was hard to tell exactly what it was under that thick layer of dust. This place really hadn't been looked after. I had passed by the store while taking strolls across jump. The shop owner was enough to make you want to turn away. He was a hairy man with shirts that never fit and showed off his outrageous stomach. His lips were red with what looked like snowcone flavoring, and his breath smelled of cigarettes. I had one day been strolling for too long, and I was dying of thirst. I had just figured I could stop at this store and by a water. When I made my way to the dirty register, there was a big fat gray rat sitting on the man's desk. I'm not scared of rats, I did point out to the man he had a furry animal sitting in a place where you can buy food. This only resulted in the man grumbling and pushing the rodent to the side to grab his scanner.

Kidflash gulped down energy bars, eating them as fast as he could take of the package. It was quite a disgusting sight. It reminded me of an eating contest. Jinx sat beside him flipping through a magazine. She occasionally looked up at Kidflash with a disgusted look, or told him to slow down. Speedy pulled a comb through his hair, god knows where he got that. Kole drank from a bottle of water, the only clean looking stuff around here. Danger was asleep on the floor. Seriously, how could you fall asleep on this floor, it so wet. Argent stared in deep thought at the wall. She must've been trying to strategize our next step. Rocket sat on top of a shelf, he ate an energy bar except much slower.

" _EEEKKK"_ I snapped my head to the left to see Bumblebee shooting wildly at a box while trying to close it with her left foot. "Uh, uh... We need a plan, I draw the line at snakes" she crossed her arms after putting her stingers back on. "Hey, it's Beastboy" Kidflash took a breath to point at me, then went back to assaulting his food. "Do you have a plan?" Kole asked me, throwing the water bottle into the trash. "The plan to get one of the hive attacks failed" I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes in vain to think. This was getting harder and harder by the second, how did Robin do this. "How about tower checks? Once we get to Titans Central Tower which is not to far, we could search there and take the t-ship to our other towers" Argent added in, breaking her staring contest with the wall. "I agree with Argent, we can't stay in hiding forever. Okay titans, let's get on our way to Titans Central tower." 'Hoping that it's not destroyed" I murmured only loud enough for me to hear.

 **-To The Titans Central Tower, or Whatever, still Beastboys POV-**

I dropped Raven on the ground, then turned to my original form. I let the breath I didn't even know I was holding, out, 'Good, not destroyed'. "Okay Titans, we still have our communicators, split up. If anything happens we are just a call away from each other." I smiled and proceeded to go check the training room.

- **Time Pass, Yeah Yeah Yeahhhhhh** -

I threw a punching bag to the side in frustration. I had been in here for 2 hours and found nothing to help us. No clues to lead us to where the attackers were taken. No anything, at all. I stepped into the hall, pulling out my communicator, ready to call the others when a high pitched scream echoed throughout the walls. I flipped my communicator open as I began to run and scream into my communicator. "Guys! That was Kole! Find her!" I began to run quicker. We can't lose another person.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? I used the spin wheel to figure out who screams and who saves them. I love that thing soo much! Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer... Pinky Promise.** **Anywho, may the odds be ever in your favor, do NOT go to any convenience stores like the one in this story, and goodbye!**


	12. Ending this once and for all!

**A/N: *Beat box* Hey, It's Red, not in bed, ready for a story that started in my head. We got some people to tell you what I own, and then I'm gonna shove them into a hole, word...**

 **Larry: You're going to shove us into a hole?**

 **Red: Hehe, not literal I needed a rhyme.**

 **Teddy. R: Red does not own Teen Titans**

 **Ahkmenrah: She does own the oc's that she ma-**

 **Red: Crud, The sun came up.. Who am I gonna get now?**

 **Katniss: *Breaks through wall* I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute.**

 **Red: *Face Keyboard* Goodness Gracious, please Enjoy this long chapter...**

 _ **(Kole's Pov, A few minuets before her cry)**_

I took it upon myself to check in Robin's room. Something or someone had gone through it, that was for sure. Newspapers littered the floor and desk. A large hole was in the mirror, and wall. His bed was broken in half, the sheets strewn across the top of the dresser. It couldn't have been Robin's doing, he wasn't that strong... A shuffle from behind stopped my thinking. "Hello? Raven?" I asked, hopefully it was her. I shrugged and turned around only to almost be crushed by a falling bookshelf. "Okay, I know someone is there" I cried out getting into a fighting position. "Hey girl, long time no see" I heard an all too familiar voice growl out. My body tensed up and I froze momentarily. In front of me stood a man. He had bushy grey hair and a similar grey beard. He had piercing blue eyes and a sinister grin. In his hand he carried a butcher knife. I couldn't stifle the scream I had, as I let it out. I grabbed for my communicator but HE slapped it out of my hand. All I heard was static and a few words from Beastboy "Guys *static* that *static* her!" I tried to run but HE grabbed the back of my shirt and hoisted me up. "Let me go!" I tried to kick and punch but they proved nothing to his chest. "What're you going to do with those useless powers of yours" I heard him taunt as a tear trailed down my cheek. "Oh-" but his sentence didn't finish as an arrow flew straight into the room and exploded. I pulled myself up to see Speedy aiming another arrow into the room, HE was gone... "What're you screaming about?" Speedy asked, sounding slightly irritated. "I almost got crushed by the bookshelf, that's all" I explained picking up my communicator and wiping away some tears with my free hand. "Okay then...? Beastboy wants us to meet in the common room, c'mon." Speedy left the room and made his way down the hall. I picked up the butcher knife and dusted it off. "Bookshelf" I dropped the knife "That's all".

 ** _(Robin's Pov in an unknown location)_**

I opened my eyes, I tried to see but I was blinded by white lights. I tried to remember how, tried to remember why I was lying here. Was I dead? The scene became clear as the lights dissipated and could see more. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't stand the pain, and I couldn't make it go away. Pushing away the pain I sat up and peered around. What I saw made my breath stop short. Starfire was in a cell to the right of me, her body was laid across the stone and her eyes were shut tight. To the left of me Cyborg was shut down, his robotic body parts all a gray color. I had my feet chained to the floor, and my utility belt was gone. How could this happen to me? How did this happen to us? The time went on for a while as my memory kept fading away. I was sick of sitting here, it just made me want to scream. How did this happen to me? I turned my head up and gasped in horror. The Titans from the other branches all stuck in their own cells. "Guys!" I tried to yell, but no one heard me. I was slipping off the edge, hanging by a thread, how can I get their attentions. A shock ran through my body as many of the titans yelped in pain, Cyborgs power kicking back on.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head. "I have won, that's what has happened" Slade's painfully calm voice stuck out from the front of the room. My hand clenched, but there was no use in getting angry. I tried to hold onto a time when the Titans were prevailing, but I can't even explain to myself what happened. How did I know some of us weren't getting tortured at this very moment. "Sadly, I cannot kill you yet. Some of my team has not worked to their full extent and let 10 of you escape. I sadly, had to get rid of them. Though I can't kill you, I can make sure that every moment you sit in those cells is a living nightmare." Slade exited the large room, rubbing his large hand together. "What are we going to do?" Kit asked me, causing everyone to stare this way. For once I didn't know. I was at a complete loss, no sense of left or right... what was I to do. "Gee guys, I really don't know." An audible gasp echoed throughout the room, and in the silence it filled it up. "We'll just have to hope the others can save us" I sighed and sat back down on the stone floor.

 ** _(3rd person Pov, back at the tower)_**

"Are you sure it was just the bookshelf?" Beastboy asked Kole quizzically. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was just that something had to knock over the shelf. "I'm sure" she nodded her head, and rubbed her arms. "Okay, I believe you, now... we need to get into the t-ship... Titans North Tower is our destination." Beastboy sent Kole a small smile. Kole didn't return the smile, she instead looked down. They believed her, but she had lied to them. Beastboy seated himself in the front of the ship "Man, Cyborg NEVER lets me fly the t-ship, something about crashing it into the ocean" Beastboy touched a button and the A/C shot out from every side of the ship. Bumblebee flew herself up to the front of the ship and pushed Beastboy to the left "I'm flying the T-ship, I'm not a big fan of crashing into oceans". Beastboy sulked to the back of the ship. Since there were only 5 compartments everybody had to share one. Rocket and Argent, Kole and Danger, Kidflash and Jinx, Bumblebee and Speedy, and finally Beastboy and Raven. Beastboy didn't make eye contact with Raven at all. It was as if he she would fall out the side of the ship if he looked at her. Bumblebee pulled a few levers and they took off into the sky.

 ** _-Time Pass, yeah...-_**

Beastboy had almost fallen asleep when a bang sounded by the side of his head. "What was that?" Raven asked. Bumblebee looked out the side window and her eyes widened. "It's Angel and some Slade Bots" she muttered turning the ship to the left avoiding a blast. Beastboy looked out the window and saw a bit of the plane wing being chipped off by a ray gun. Something exploded in the back of the ship and the plane began to go down. Bumblebee groaned "They shot out the left engine, I can't fly anymore, brace yourself, I think we might land on the Titans North island". Beastboy felt the plane start lowering and blasting toward the Island at a fast speed. The ship hit fast in a fiery explosion.

 _ **(Starfire's Pov, Unknown Location...)**_

I let out a huff as I stared at the front of my cage. Slade stood in the middle of the room looking at something. "My plan has worked. Of course we had to eliminate the other Titans, there is no use for them. So, that is what I did... I got rid of them" he laughed lowly. "That is a lie!" I finally stood my ground glowering at Slade. How dare he try to make Robin feel bad. "They can are not harmed. You are trying to make us lose our hope." I clenched my fists. Slade's calming voice spoke again "Are you sure about that Starfire?" a giant screen pulled down from the top of the room. What was on the screen made my eyes widened. The t-ship, our t-ship was landed on the ground. Fire erupted from it, pieces scattered all over the ground. The top of the ship was caved in, and metal flew in at a dangerous sides. "My baby! Why would you do that?" Cyborg was in tears. "Were the other Titans in there?" Pantha asked the question that made us all tense up. "Smart girl..." Slade took the picture off the screen and descended back out the door. "No... it's... that is..." Robin stuttered out many things. Were our friends dead? This made the tears that I had been holding back cascade down my cheeks. "It's alright Star, I'm sure Raven protected them" Aqualad tried to reassure me, but he had a look of dread on his beautiful face. Of course, they have lost their leader. Titans East, West, and North had lost their leaders. I must stay hopeful to keep everyone happy. "You are right, they are not harmed... I can feel it" I said, and this time... I meant it.

 _ **(Okay I think this will be the last paragraph...Speedys Pov, in the explosion)**_

Was I dead? I had to be, because I didn't feel any pain. I didn't feel the burns or smell smoke at all. In fact, I was cold. It was cold and my vision was very blurry. It took me a while to realize I was underwater. So, I'm not dead. I rose up in the water, finally making it all the way up and taking a deep breath. "Why was I the only one who landed in water?" I thought to myself, scratching my head. I remembered slowly, if I was the only one in the water, everyone else was still in the ship. The ship that had exploded... I sprinted to the other side of the Island to see Kole, Danger, Argent, Jinx, and Beastboy sitting whipping soot off of their faces. "We're fine" Argent muttered "But, I don't know about them..." She pointed over to the other side of the ship. Bumblebee, Raven, Rocket, and Kidflash who were all unconscious. "What happened?" I asked them "Why was I on the other side of the place in the ocean." All the questions buzzed around in my head, when Jinx's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "They tried to kill us, and failed. That's what happened" she soon grew a smug smile. "What?" I asked looking as the other 4 smirked. "They didn't crash us before we could plant a tracking device on them." My eyes widened, how did they have the time to do that. Beastboy held up a small device the size of a walkie talkie with a flashing red light on it. "We're ending this, once and for all!" he yelled raising his fist in the air.

 _ **A/N: Hopefully that was long enough for you guys. So, as you can see the story may seem like it's almost over, but we still have a bit to get through. Anyway you have got to hear a little about the captured Titans in this chapter, and you will hear more about them in upcoming chapters. May the odds be ever in your favor, don't pet a shark, and goodbye!**_


	13. Experiments and Spirits

**A/N: Oi boy, or girl, but that doesn't rhyme. Btw, I know it's like snowing and frozen right when it becomes winter, and it doesn't really do that where I live, but this is a fictional T.V show so... Yeah! Anyway, let's get on to the disclaimer so I don't have to talk anymore...**

 **Red: Hello, guys *echo*. BOB! Did you call the Muppets for their scheduled disclaimer?**

 **Bob: *eyes wide* Ahhhh, crapppppp...**

 **Red: Ugh, looks like it's up to me and you... I do not own the teen titans.**

 **Bob: She does own the oc's she made...**

 **Red: ENJOY!**

 **Red: *evil smile* Now Bob...**

 **Bob: *runs away***

 **Red: The bottom Authors Note is actually important this time, so please read it**

 _ **(Argent's Pov)**_

Walking through the cold icy jungle was not the ideal first day of winter. Beastboy stood up in front holding the tracking device in his palm. We were near, at least I thought. We better be near, or we're all going to die of frozen fever ( ***hands up* Don't own it** ). One thing seemed to catch my attention. It was a spot, a big glob, but unlike the other snow covered land, it was a big patch of grass. What interested me was that this was out in the open. No tree hung over it preventing the snow from falling. This was confusing to me, was this a type of thing that happened in Jump? My thoughts ended as a small red creature appeared in the middle of the patch. It looked like a tiny fire spirit with a small face.

"Hello..." it said to us, waving a small hand. It talked, this was very suspicious.

"Hi" Beastboy stepped in front of me "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ryuto" he said with a smile "I only appear in the winter, I keep people warm" he spoke in a very high pitched voice, sort of like Kole on a sugar high.

"Are you looking for something?" we all exchanged a glance, this thing was probably harmless.

"Ryuto, was it? We're looking for the West Side of the jungle, but having Beastboy lead us.. I don't know WHERE we're going" Raven muttered.

"I know where that is, follow me" Ryuto took his way in front of Beastboy and began to float forward.

"Are you sure we can trust that thing, we don't even know what it is..." Speedy, of course the only untrustworthy one, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared.

"I agree with Speedy, we don't even know what it is..." Kole piped up, looking a bit sheepish.

"It's the only chance we've got, if we get lost there is no way we could save the Titans in time" I spoke up, trying to get the two rebels to listen.

"Well, if you guys agree, I guess I can trust him" Kole smiled and started walking towards Ryoto.

"I don't full on agree with you guys, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go" Speedy's glare softened a bit, and he proceeded forward as well.

So, we followed the creature through the forest, not realizing what was following us.

 _ **(Herald's Pov, in some kind of stone room)**_

They took my horn, it wouldn't seem like a big deal to some people. It probably wouldn't even be a big deal to people in band. To me though, my horn was on of my best friend, I felt lonely without it. I could feel my hands rummaging around for my horn, flexing my fingers, but I couldn't hold it. I literally couldn't hold it for two reasons. The first reason is because I didn't have it. The second reason is because if I DID have it, I couldn't reach it. My arms were bound by chains, my hands lazily dropping down above my head. The chains dug into my wrists, causing an unfortunate burn. I also had a blindfold on, I only saw black.

"Hello Herald, how are the cuffs treating you" a male voice asked, and I heard a few tools being sat down.

"They hurt, but that probably wasn't a rhetorical question" the blindfold enabled me to see who it was, and what the tools were. I did hear him pick up one of the tools, and walk towards me.

"What are you doing" I asked trying to sound threatening, but the chains, blindfold, and fact that I could only kick at him like a 3 year old, really killed it.

"Relax" The blindfold was cut off of my face, and I saw no other than Brother Blood. We had never fought him before, but I heard he was very bad news. This made me kick more, and this time I glared since he could see my eyes.

"What are you gonna do" I asked the most logical question. The tools looked to be a knife, some pliers, and many other things.

He gave a low smile "Some experimenting I never got to do on the Titans East" he chuckled.

"Now hold still" he grabbed the pliers and I knew there was no way out of this. All I could do was pray that the others would be here soon.

 **( _3rd person POV with the group of ten)_**

"We're almost there" Ryoto said, as the group pushed through another group of leaves. They all knew it was true, they could see a big stone dome over the top of the trees. It was coming closer and closer as they neared. Raven could tell she was getting her powers back because she sensed something following them. She finally decided to check and she whipped around.

"Come out, I know you're there" she yelled, glaring. A little creature floated out of the forest, it looked exactly like Ryoto, but she was blue. Assuming it was a girl because it had long flowing hair. It stood behind us staring right at Ryoto and he stared right back at her.

"Kyoto" Ryoto said a bit angrily, which puzzled the group greatly.

"Ryoto" She responded, angry as he was. Before everyone's very eyes both transformed into giant brooding monsters. Ryoto threw a fireball at Kyoto and she drifted to the side the fire hitting a tree. Kyoto threw some ice shards the size of a rocketship at Ryoto, he dodged them with ease.

"This is outrageous, run for the dome" Beastboy yelled, an ice shard almost crushing him. We took off, our feet moving farther and farther away from the spirits until we were right in front of the dome.

"Told ya" Speedy pointed out, poking his finger at his chest "Once again I was right."

"Nevermind that, Raven's powers are back... We will find a way to get in here... It's time to rescue our friends" Beastboy yelled triumphantly.

 _ **A/N: I once again have important stuff today. First thing, there is no door to the dome where the Titans are being held. Ryoto and Kyoto look similar to Fire boy and Water girl when they are small. When big they are probably the size of Marshmallow from Frozen. Also, do you like this way of writing with all the spaces, or the other way? Please awnser that in the reviews. Now may everything be in your favor, PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER, and goodbye.**_


	14. Captured!

**A/N: Whats up guys, Red here, ready for another chapter. These POV's are going to have their own names because while typing Argent's I had a good name. I'm so sorry if this brought you nightmares, cause I kind of creeped myself out while writing some of these... Now I have banded together to bring a whole bunch of Tsundere's to do my disclaimer so let's get it! Hit it!**

 **Maka: Hello, so we are doing the disclaimer...**

 **Asuna: Hey, since your name is RedTsundere shouldn't you be doing this too?**

 **Red: Oh yeah, well, I don't own Soul eater, Fruits basket, Aria of the scarlet ammo, brothers conflict, Alice in Wonderland, or Negima.**

 **Aria: She also does not own the Teen Titans...**

 **Yusuke: She does own the OC's she made though... or whatever...**

 **Kyo: enjoy... *angry voice***

 **Red: Geez Kyo, calm down...**

 _ **(Raven's Pov. The Raven and Dark room)**_

It felt good to have my powers back, I had already confirmed they were in there. I could sense Robin through our mind link. Yet, it was weird. When I tried to reach him, the mindlink snapped in the middle and I was forced back. At the moment we were trying to figure out how to get into the strange building.

"I could just vibrate through it" Kidflash suggested "It would be much easier then trying to break in" he stood up ready to run through.

"Stop" I muttered. "They surely know you're powers, there is probably traps set up all over in there, they are a smart group. They most likely knew we were coming and put up guards everywhere."

I saw Beastboy lower his head and I picked up my sentence. "However. I doubt they planned on Ryoto and Kyoto's fight, they probably expect us to be delayed." I started searching the walls and I found what I was looking for. A loose piece of brick hung from the wall, and I pushed it in. Whirring sounds came from within, and the bricks stared falling, showing off a doorway.

"Woah" Beastboy stepped in, but an alarm went off and we heard footsteps echo throughout the place.

"We need to split up, into 1. Each person go down a corridor, we'll make it there faster" Beastboy ran off.

"Wait, We don't ev-" but I had gotten to far away to hear Bumblebee. My feet made small clicking sounds as I ran into a room and shut the door. The room had nothing in it. The walls were stone, the floor was stone.. It was all stone. I stepped farther in, and the door seemed to disappear in the darkness. A cough, and sputter awoke me from this dark room. I felt my feet turn myself, but no matter how fast I ran, the door was gone.

"Raven?" I turned my feet back around, and I was now right in front of a wall. A table sat in the middle with various tools. In front of the wall hung Herald, his voice was raspy and dry. His cloak covered his face, and body. I did not miss something however, his left eye was glowing a red color.

"What did they do to you?" I reached out my hand to pull his cloak away, but the darkness began to bend forward. Herald was tossed back his rasp of a voice sounding so far away now. I tumbled to the ground flipping back into a horizontal shape. My head smacked the door with a great force as I reached for the handle. Once I opened it, I quickly ran out, but the hall was gone. It was left by a fleeting darkness, and I felt myself falling, but I couldn't say or see anything. The darkness blurred together and I lost consciousness.

 _ **(Speedy's Pov. Speedy on fire)**_

What did Bumblebee say? I heard no footsteps down my corridor, so I wanted to find her. On my way back, I heard somebody wailing behind a door. I tried to keep walking, but I was pulled towards the door. I opened it and was met by flames, the heat rising. It would be a pain if somebody farted in here... I decided to turn back, figuring this was a trap, but as I figured out who the person was, I descended deeper into the door. Inside, I could hear Aqualad yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Where are you" this smoke was killing me. I saw Aqualad not moments later, and I knew this was not a mirage. This was the real Aqualad. I reached forward, almost grabbing him, but I crashed to the floor. This smoke was too much for me to take. I coughed and sputtered, desperately trying to breath in some air that wasn't there.

"Speedy, Speed-" his voice disappeared, and the darkness consumed me.

 _ **(Kidflash's Pov. Be Careful what you wish for)**_

I phased through wall after wall, avoiding guard after guard. In the middle of the journey I tripped over something. I knew I shouldn't check what it was, but I was tired from all of this running.

"Curiosity killed the cat, isn't that what they say?" I picked it up inspecting it. It looked like some type of wand. It's jagged edges looked sharp, but they couldn't even cut paper with them being as dull as they were. On the back it read 'Make a wish, and it will come true'. What was this thing?

"Okay" I playfully joked "I wish I could stop running". The thing lifted out of my hands and began to glow a white color. I wanted to turn, but for some reason I just couldn't look away from the blinding light. The thing stopped as fast as it started, sending out a big blast that shot me into a wall. I soon felt paralyzed, my whole body was stuck. What was going on? Was this thing real?

 _ **(Argent's POV. Argent in wonderland?)**_

My feet came to a stop in the middle of the hall, and I looked back. I wasn't crazy, was I? A few seconds ago these walls had been lined with doors. Now the wallpaper and paint was all that stood. I turned my head to look behind me and the doors were gone, Except for one, that was very tiny. A small bottle sat on a table that said 'drink me.'

"Oh, no, no, no. This is not happening, not now, not ever!" she tried to proceed, but she was now blocked by a wall.

"OH, fine!" she picked up the small bottle and chugged it. The bitter taste filled her mouth as she felt herself shrink to a tiny size. She opened the door, but found that this was not wonderland. It was very far from it. The place was dark and dreary, all the tree's were dead.

"Painting the roses black, we're painting the roses black" The monotone voice of the cards came out as the painted. They weren't even painting the roses, their hands lazily painted the fence, each other, anything BESIDES the roses. The croquet game was not as I remembered. The flamingos plucked at peoples hair, tearing at them and clawing their faces.

"Off with her head!" my hands were bound behind my back, and I was forced to my knees.

"Off with her head!" a bag went over my head, and all sense of life disappeared.

 _ **(Kole's POV, The librarian)**_

I shut the door and found myself in a magnificent library. My eyes widened, I had never seen a library so big. The perfect place to hide. I ventured farther in and found out that I was lost.

"How did I try to hide and got lost" somebody's voice broke me out of my looking. I saw an old lady, rocking back and forth in her rocking chair reading some kind of book to some children. The children looked terrified, their eyes wide and blood shot.

"Off with her head, the queen yelled. They put cuffs on young Argent's hands as her eyes widened" The librarian spoke calmly.

"Argent?" I said aloud to myself.

"Don't talk" one of the kids whispered "She will get you." It was a little girl with small blonde locks, her hand clutched a book tightly.

"What do you mean get me?" I asked the girl. The librarian ceased her reading and pulled her glasses down.

"Are you talking, deary" she asked me. She stood up and her fingernails turned long and sharp, she stood about 20 feet taller than me.

"There is no talking in my class" she swatted her hand at me knocking me out of the window into darkness.

 _ **(Rockets POV, The ballroom)**_

Somehow I had got stuck in a room. I don't know how. One second I had ran into a door, the next the door was gone and I was in a giant room. There were people here, but they didn't talk to me. They couldn't hear anything, all they did was laugh and dance. What's going on, there was a buffet table, with cookies. They only had cookies on them.

"Well, I guess if their here" I took a cookie and ate a piece of it, and I suddenly forgot why I was here. I was in a ballroom, with gold walls and white ceilings. A chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah" I smacked my forehead "I'm here for Queen Bri's coronation". Harps and trumpets played a melody and the queen stepped down in her long white gown. She looked at me, but her eyes flashed a white color. The music was suddenly too loud and agonizing to even sit here, the gold walls melted down and turned into more of a red color, the queen turned into an ugly witch. This was too much, everything felt so close and suffocating, I couldn't breath

"Is everyone having fun" her voice faded away as I blacked out from the world.

 _ **(Dangers POV, Paintings)**_

A mist clouded the air as charged through the corridor. We didn't even know where we were going, who's to say this wasn't all a trap, whose to say their ARE any Slade bots coming after us. This hall was full of art, why was that?

"Hey you, you there..." I snapped my head up, who was talking?

"You, over here" I turned to the left and saw a painting of a man. He had a pipe hanging out of his mouth and a hat on.

"Yeah you... What're ya doin in this here lair." he said, with a glare.

"Please talk with more dignity" a woman with white hair and a mole on her left cheek spoke from another painting. Was this an effect of that mist, it had to be.

"I'm getting out of here" I turned around, but the back of my shirt was pulled and I fell inside of some giant painting. Something was squeezing me tight around my neck, and it was making it hard to breath.

"Let me go" I choked out, trying to wrench myself from the things grip, but it was no use. I finally after what seemed like ages, my dizzy vision getting the better of me, fired up my hands and broke the painting. I fell to the floor outside and the paintings were now yelling. I didn't know what they were saying, but after that my conscious failed, and I passed out.

 _ **(Jinx's Pov, Dollies')**_

I was in some kind of children's room. It had to be a girl because dolls lined the upper parts of the walls.

"What did this place used to be?" I asked myself this question, picking up one of the dolls. The dolls hands soon started moving on their own, slapping and clawing at my fingers.

"What the-" The dolls climbed down from their perches and began attaching themselves onto my legs, arms, face, everywhere. Some of them had razor sharp teeth, some were missing body parts and walked like zombies. One of the dolls was missing a leg and an arm, but it still wobbled along.

"Mama, Mama" The maniac dolls covered my whole body, leaving me in total darkness.

 _ **(Bumblebee's Pov. Slade bots?)**_

Nobody ever listened to me. I stood in the middle of that large room, trying to call out to the others.

"Guys! There are no Slade bo-" my voice was cut off as a hand covered my mouth.

"You are a smart girl, you knew there were no bots from the beginning, but they didn't listen." I knew who it was, it was brother blood.

"Leave me alone, Blood" I yelled, round house kicking him and pulling out my stingers "And I'm not afraid to shoot". He chuckled lowly and looked into my eyes.

"Nobody EVER listens, do they Bee? Nobody ever listens to their leader, even though she is very smart" his red eyes didn't allow me to pull away, and no matter how much I tried to stop the mind control it took over.

"I will listen to you Bumblebee, I will let you be one of the Head Mistresses" my eyes turned red and I was completely under his control.

"Thank you head master, I will accept your offer" I followed him into another corridor. Somewhere deep down I was telling myself no, but I couldn't hear that part at the moment. I was completely under his control.

 _ **(Beastboy's POV. Traps...)**_

I pushed through a door, slamming into it, but what I found shocked me. It was the room, the room with all the Titans in it.

"Good work Beastboy" Slade clapped from his podium and the villains laughed.

"Remember last time around this happened. You fought with your group of 5.. Now, do you plan to fight by yourself? I doubt your friends will be here anytime soon..." the Brain said from above us. That's when it dawned on me.

"It was a trap, there were no Slade bots in the first place. Y..you tricked me into splitting my team up" I angrily balled my hands into fists.

"Beastboy, once again you make a foolish mistake... When will you learn? You are not fit to be a leader, you are not fit to be in the Titans" the Brain taunted. I had enough, I prepared to jump at the brain with a yell, raising my fists, but my body was soon held where it was. Madame Rouge brought my to her face.

"Just like last time, except you don't have a Robot to save you" she laughed. She was right, Cyborg would not save him. He was completely at their mercy.

"I surrender" I lowered my head as the Villains cheers erupted. I was dropped to the ground, a foot on my back.

"Tonight, evil has won!" Slade raised his fist into the air with a yell.

 _ **A/N: WAHHH! Guys, I only have two chapters before it's over, but I will not worry my little head. After this one is over, we will have more stories following this, maybe some cross-overs. Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favor, I think this one was actually a long chapter, and goodbye.**_


	15. Stop them, or die doing it?

**A/N: *Hula's* Aloha guys, okay... so I am seriously hooked to writing this story** _ **. Let's get on with it shall we? WOO!**_

 _ **Red: I now know why I never had you guys as guests**_

 _ **Kevin: BANNANA *explodes something***_

 _ **Red: Not the hot cocoa machine! Why!**_

 _ **Thinknoodles: Sorry about that, Kevin is a bit... Red does not own the Teen Titans (Or minions, or thinks lab)**_

 _ **Dave: She does own the Oc's she made**_

 _ **Kopi: *barks* (translation: Enjoy)**_

 _ **(Raven's Pov)**_

I had successfully floated myself back up. The room had returned to normal.

"I knew this was not a good idea" I muttered, taking flight in case more of the floor dropped out from under me. I needed to find the others, there was no way I could fight them on my own. I flew down the hall, stopping as something busted through a floor in front of me. Out came Speedy covered in Soot and coughing wildly.

"It was a.."

"Trap" Kidflash ran over and flexed out his legs, he was slightly more antsy than before.

"We've figured that out by now" Argent had a ripped bag around her neck, and her eyes looked like she had seen some crap.

"DON'T TALK" Kole came running and smacked right into, Speedy.

"What do they put in their cookies here?" Rocket appeared, scratching at this year.

"I don't wanna stay here, can we just find a way out" Danger looked like a walking art project.

"Get away from me you stupid toys" Jinx tore dolls off of her shoulders, shooting hex after hex at the mutant toys.

"I saw Beastboy" she muttered, smashing the last doll with her boot. She pointed towards a door and I put my ear up to it, my eyes widened at what I heard.

"They've got Beastboy, Bumblebee, and the others" I almost smiled. Speedy pulled up his sleeves and prepared to march into the door, but I put my hand in front of him.

"We can't just barge in all together, they're going to surely threaten us, like maybe they will shoot the others or something" I said a bit annoyed at his behavior. Speedy was very head strong and didn't think much.

"What do you plan we do, wait for them to get killed!" he exploded, balling his hands into fists and raising his voice.

"I'm not saying we wait" I smiled a bit "But I do have a plan."

 _ **-Time Pass-**_

 _ **(Inside the room, Beast Boys POV)**_

As soon as the doors opened, I knew this was not good. "Okay Slade, you're going... down" Raven and Argent stared into the bright lights of a spotlight.

"That speech sounds familiar, remember what happened last time you challenged us" the Brain cockily quipped from his podium.

"Yeah, Madame Rouge got blasted through the air, and you were frozen" Raven pointed out. With a roar Madame Rouge grabbed both girls in her hold.

"Time for you girls to end up with the same fate as them" she yelled as the villains cheered in the background.

"Rule Number 1, don't throw us down a hole unless you make sure we stay there" Raven said with a smirk. Madame Rouge looked at her confused, when the floor under her broke and she was shot with an explosive arrow.

"Rule Number 2, we never give up" Argent yelled twisting out of Madame Rouges grip as a hex came her way. Argent jumped over it, the hex got the Madame in her stomache.

Argent and Raven looked at each other and yelled "Rule Number 3, You're secret hideout isn't very secret!" Kole ran across the floor and hit the button opening the cages before Rouge could grab her.

"Titans!" I yelled aloud "Together" we all stood together and charged towards the villains. Rorek landed in front of me in his dragon form. He let out a roar, his fiery breath ( **literally** ) illuminated on my face, and I knew he was getting ready to burn me alive. Taking a slight hesitation I rammed into him as a bull, and jumped on his tail. I turned into a wolf and dug my nails in his scales. He struggled to knock me off, but I kept my grip. Finally, Raven saw me and she opened a portal under the dragon boy. He plummeted into the hole, as I fell on the floor, inches away.

"Beastboy!" I heard Starfire yell from across the room. I turned my head towards her as she pointed at the podium in the middle. There stood Terra and Slade, with a smirk on each of their face. I rushed forward picking up speed, ready to take him down when he held up a detonator.

"If we go down, everybody goes down..." he said, raising it above his head. Everybody froze, it was either let him get away, or die and defeat him. Before anyone could make a move, Terra threw a giant rock sending dust into the air. When it all disappeared I ran forward, but Slade and Terra were gone.

"Well, alright. You guys did it! The bad guys are gone and just by dinner time. Who wants ribs?" Cyborg asked with a smile. Everybody laughed for once in this day, all together, the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen.

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked it. Guy, the next chapter will be the end of this story. Don't be upset though, you will need to start looking in the Teen Titans x Young Justice part soon. That's where the story following this will be. Have a good day, Red out.**_


	16. Forever

**A/N: It's out of my life, it's out of my lifffeeeee! Oh, hello my Tsundere's, red here... for the last chapter of this story. I just want you guys to know it was a real joy doing this story and I can't wait for the next one to come out... Anyway, take it away guys!**

 **Chris: Red does not own Teen Titans, or Carlo's big booty...**

 **Carlo: CHRIS!**

 **Mommy: Where is the camera at chris?**

 **Lasata: She does own the OC's she made...**

 **Luigi: A-Injoya**

 **Red: Aren't you supposed to be in jail?**

 **Danillo: Well, this was an exception...**

 _ **(Back at Titans Tower, Robin's Pov)**_

We went with Cyborgs idea, no matter how silly it sounded at the moment. Every Titans from around the world sat in the room and feasted on various foods. They talked dance and full on had an awesome time together. I liked hanging around, it felt like a family. Dysfunctional, but a very big family. I sighed to myself, what would I do without you guys? Well, if it weren't for them, I'd probably be dead in a cage.

"Raven, get your butt over here, we have a Beastboy Piñata, you know you wanna smack him" Cyborg yelled from across the room at the hooded empath.

"Gee, can I?" she sarcastically remarked, but she still went with it... even if she didn't want to. This is what I was talking about, we do things for each other and have our backs. I chuckled as Raven popped the Piñata in Beastboy's face and tears streamed down his eyes.

"You killed me Raven.. How could you!" he whined. Wow, his crying skills were really on top today. I felt my feet start to walk and I found myself on the roof. I gazed out at the stars when the door swished open.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she entered the room. I knew it was her before she had said anything. The purfume she wore smelled of cherries.

"Yes Star?" I asked her as she sat beside me, her legs dangling off the side.

"Are you going to leave us" this question shocked me. What made her think that?

"What?" it was all I could muster at the moment.

"It is just, without the Titans I don't know where I would go. I would be completely alone." I shook my head frantically and looked at her.

"Starfire never ever would I leave you alone. I would never leave any of the titans alone. You guys make me happy, I could stay here forever."

"Forever?" she asked her green eyes sparkling. She looked so cute, like a child listening to a story.

"Forever" I smiled at her and we sat they watching the stars.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this story. Like I said in the last chapter you can did the story that will follow in Teen Titans x Young Justice section. I will be called 'When the Bells Ring". Well, this story was over. See you on the next story if you are going to read it, Red out!**


End file.
